


Branch/Sky Toronto oneshots

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Sky Toronto & Branch [2]
Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Sky Toronto and Branch comfort/Branch romance fics. Based off episode of Trolls: The beat goes on.
Relationships: Branch/Sky Toronto
Series: Sky Toronto & Branch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806391
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Branch/Sky Toronto oneshots

Bye bye bunker 

The day had been tiring, exhausting even, as much as he was happy about becoming an full fledge Troll 

Unfortunately Cloud guy had been the one to destroy his Bunker, every

It would take an few days for Branch to be able to move into his new place, leaving him in an guest Pod. Not that they ever used it since 

Branch shifted around in his bed trying to get comfortable but feeling vulnerable on all sides, the idea that his Bunker was gone for good leaving him to forever be in town with the other Trolls.

Was unnerving dont get him wrong he was

Sighing the Troll pulled his knees up to his chest hesf buried in his knees, he was uncomfortable and exposed. Somthing he would be for life, and now he didnt know what to make of it.

"Branch?".

Branch jerked his head up at the voice out of everyone, everyone in the Troll village he never expected to see Sky Toronto standing there.

He would expect to see Creek before Sky.

"Sky? What are you doing here?". Branch stated pulling his knees back from his chest, as Sky approached him somthing in his hands.

"I heard of your predicament and we recently made somthing that I think may help. It's an bed tent, somthing that covers you like an tent when your laying in bed. I thought it might help your". Sky cleansed his throat. "Anxiety".

Blinking an few times Branch frlt warmth in his chest at the gesture.

"Thanks you Sky that's very nice of you". Branch's tone soft as Sky begin to unpack the item and put them together.

It only took an few moments for the pieces to be put together and once the tent covered his frame, Branch found himself feeling better.

"There". Sky stated. "That should do the trick. Now you dont have to feel expose…". Branch launched himself at the older male gripping him face buried into his chest.

"Thank you". Branch's voice muffled.

Sky swallowed thickly his arms wrapping around Branch Branch tugging him close.

"Anytime Branch". 

After an few moments Branch pulled back leaning against the pillows. Offering Sky an tired smile.

"Drop by tommrow Branch. Let me know hoe it works. We can do adjustments whatever you need".

Sky was 

"Sky!".

"Yes?". Sky around.

"Will you stay? I dont want to be alone".

Sky's eyes softened somthing he didnt let Troll's see very often, his lips twitched into an small smile.

"  
Brsnch scooted over offering Sky an gentle smile which was returned, tugging off his tie before laying down next to Branch. Who scooted next to Sky, resting his head on the older Males chest.

Sky's fingers gently threaded in Branch's hair 

"Will you sing to me".

Sky stiffened at the request 

"Your voice is soothing". Branch's tone soft. "I really enjoyed it when 

"You do realize this is me your asking to sing?. 

"Yes please?".

"Very well".

An soft tone escaped Skys voice.

To Sky's surprise Branch let out an content sigh body relaxing against his, eyes drifting shut starting to fall asleep. 

Sky knew Branch wasn't one for affection he didnf even show that much affection to Queen Poppy, an feeling of warmth washed over the older Troll. Pulling Branch closer Sky rested his head ontop of the Blue Troll.

Eyes drooping Sky allowed himself to drift off to sleep, his grip never lessoning on Branch.


End file.
